The Search for The Sword of Jo-Lan Starring Lioness and Axel
by Firefly1fan
Summary: The Alpha Teens are stuck on an island and Dragon tells them that Guan is after the Sword of Jo-Lan before Guan comes to use it. also can Lioness and Axel admit how they feel about each other? LionessxAxel


The Search for The Sword of Jo Lan Starring Lioness and Axel

Set 19 months after the Serpent's Tail.

It was a hard time for Axel since 19 months ago he found out his Dad was alive.

Flashback

Dragon: Master your fight was with Lee not Axel he's nothing to you.

Guan: Not so he has made himself my enemy but I am realizable I will spare Axel and his friends…if he gives me the Power Scroll of Jo-Lan!

Axel: Not a chance Guan especially not to the man who took out my father.

Guan: (chuckles) Took out your Father who said your Father was dead on the country he is very much alive.

Axel: Alive?! What?!

Guan: But you will not be around to see him.

Then the others jumped down.

Lioness: That's where you wrong.

Present

Axel: Good old Lioness always there she'd never give up on me. But I better do this mission alone I don't want Guan taking out Lioness for real like I thought he did to Dad.

Meanwhile Lioness was worried about Axel.

Lioness: He hasn't be the same since Guan revealed his Father is alive but I assure Axel Guan will give him back his Father.

Later the Alpha Teens were called by Garrett.

Garrett: Guys and Girl I need you to test out a new plane for me.

King: We're on our way.

Garrett: King why did you answer instead of Axel?

King: Axel's still worried about his Father you remember us telling you about Guan saying Axel's Dad being alive Axel is trying to think of a way to rescue him.

Garrett: (understandably) Ah I see.

Soon the Alpha teens were on their way testing the new jet from Landmark City to Tokyo but a storm was coming.

Hawk: I can keep us up.

Shark: Er with lightning bolts I'm not so sure dude.

And he was right some lightning hit the plane.

Hawk: I'm not crashing this plane.

Axel, Lioness, King and Shark: (groans) Hawk!

Soon the plane crashed into the sea and all the Alpha Teens including a reluctant Hawk parachuted on to an island.

Axel: Oh great first I find out Dad is alive now I'm stuck on an island.

Hawk: Earth to Axel Guan was most likely lying give your Father a rest.

Then Axel grabbed him!

Axel: (yells) Earth to Hawk time to stop being selfish and start being a sensible person sometimes I wish I never met you Hawk!

Lioness: Easy Axel.

Axel: I'll be down the other end of the beach you four be down this end.

Lioness: What?!

Axel: Sorry Lioness I need a bit of peace and quiet.

Lioness wiped a tear from her eye. She felt a little more rejected than she did when Paine was making Axel very angry!

Hawk: Now I am going to miss my birthday!

Lioness: (growls) Shut up Hawk! (realizes something) Wait it is nearly 12 years ago tomorrow the explosion went off that made Sebastian Manning go missing.

King: Oh god! So it is!

Shark: That's why he needs a bit of peace I just hope something good happens for Axel.

Then Dragon appeared on his glider.

Dragon: We all must talk.

Axel: Ok we're listening.

Dragon: There is a disaster on our hands Guan is looking for the Sword of Jo-Lan and I have hid it on this island.

Lioness: That is important we don't want Guan becoming so powerful that Paine would look like a cheerleader.

Shark: Paine with pom-poms still is a scary site.

Axel: I couldn't agree more at least you two and King can see the truth.

Dragon: I will tell Garrett you need help.

Axel: Thanks Dragon.

Dragon nodded and flew off.

Lioness: At least we can trust Dragon.

Axel: True. Ok two teams King, Hawk, Shark you one team me and Lioness second team.

Shark and King: Right Axel.

Hawk groaned.

Axel: Me and you need to talk Lioness.

Lioness: I was thinking we needed to talk. (sighs) Axel I have felt rejected that you have been avoiding me I understand you want to find your Dad I really do but I feel every time you save me you have just put me down without any emotion it makes me feel you don't care about me even through I care about you.

Axel: (sighs) Yes you're right Lioness I guess I have been unkind to you but I'm just worried Guan will kill you like he supposedly killed Dad and losing you would be awful beyond awful even can you forgive me?

Lioness: Yes I can and I will forgive you. We better go and find the Sword before Guan gets here.

Soon they were gong through the forests.

Lioness: There must be some clue Dragon must have left to show where he put the Sword of Jo-Lan—hey, hey this Ninja Sword.

Axel: It's a rusty Katana Sword so we must be on the right track.

It took Axel and Lioness all day to find it but they found a secret door.

Axel: It's locked and the lock is rusted.

Lioness: Best use Jo-Lan.

Axel: Whatever you say Lioness. (yells) SUPER JO-LAN!

And he destroys the door then he began getting a headache.

Lioness: Axel you ok?

Axel: (coughs) I'm fine.

Soon they found a crate.

Lioness: The Sword must be in there I think a bit of Capoeira should do the trick.

Then she did her Capoeira and destroyed the crate and the Sword of Jo-Lan was there.

Axel: (weakly) Good we found it…(pasts out)

Lioness: (gasps) Axel!

Then King, Hawk and Shark arrived and saw that Axel had pasted out!

King: Axel's weak because of something or other. (King looks at Axel) his skin is getting pale (looks at the Sword) The Sword is making some disgusting energy getting into Axel I read something when we were in Hong Kong only a strong Jo-Lan Warrior can hold the sword.

Lioness: We must save Axel!

Then the Serpent's Tail arrived.

Guan: Not likely girl! Now give me the sword.

Lioness: Not damn likely! (Then she grabs the sword) Jo-Lan is to be use honourable not evilly Guan now get off this island before I get really angry. And you don't want to see me angry.

Guan: Your threats are useless girl. Now give. Me. The. Sword.

King: No.

Hawk: We.

Shark: Will.

Lioness: Not.

Guan: Very well you four you die with your friend and then the sword and the scroll of Jo-Lan will be mine! (cackles evilly)

Then the Alpha Teens battled the Serpent's Tail and Lioness began thinking of a plan!

Lioness: Guys we must destroy the sword.

Guan: (YELLS) NO!

Lioness: Oh yes Guan. (then she throws the sword) Guys now!

Lioness, King, Hawk and Shark destroyed the Sword of Jo-Lan with their Alpha-Cons.

Guan: NO! YOU WILL PAY!

Then Axel woke up still a bit pale but he used Jo-Lan to make Guan go backwards.

Guan: Manning you and your friends will die!

Then Axel, Lioness, King, Hawk and Shark all glowed in red, green, white, blue and yellow.

Axel, Lioness, King, Hawk and Shark: JO-LAN!

Then Guan flew across the sea to the Arctic.

Axel: I still feel ill and now I need to rest.

Lioness: Axel so you know I will always love you even when you're angry at us for not helping taking down your enemies and don't worry we will help you find your Dad. That I will promise and help if you let us.

Axel: I love you too Lioness and I am sorry I was a jerk earlier.

King: Axel there's a bad wound from Guan 19 months on you we must bandage your arm at once.

Axel: Ok Crey.

So Lioness used Axel's jacket as a bandage.

Shark: The wound must have come from when you battled Guan three months ago.

Axel: That is true.

Hawk: I see a plane.

Axel: What happened to the sword?

Lioness: We destroyed it for safety. But what I would like to know how me, King, Hawk and Shark have got Jo-Lan.

Axel: My dad told me once of a prophecy that four people can gain Jo-Lan if they have a friend that has Jo-Lan.

Then the plane landed where Garrett and Dragon were waiting on it.

Dragon: Time to get you home.

Axel, Lioness, King, Hawk and Shark: Yippee!

Garrett: I am glad you five are ok.

Later in Landmark City Axel and Lioness were enjoying the stars.

Axel: (smiles) I'm glad we having admitted our love Dad would be pleased.

Lioness: (smiles) I'm sure he is now dance with me Axel my love under the light of the stars.

Then danced happily and then they kissed happily.

The End


End file.
